Carning
Carning is a town just south-west of Trensicourt, north-east of Flet, east of Fortaim, and south of the Telkron River. Carning is located in West Lyrian, just before the Western Peninsula begins. Description Surrounding Carning is a rippling ocean of wheat and barley with farmhouses seeming like islands. There is also an orchid and at least three large windmills with large white sails turning slowly in the wind/breeze. The town of Carning itself was much bigger than Flet. The town consisted of mostly unpainted sturdy wooden structures, with a few being three stories tall, and a main street broad enough to let several wagons pass each other side by side interrupted by several wide cross streets. One of the largest building in Carning was a tavern with a long marble bar against the far wall and plenty of tables and chairs. The town also consisted of a lockup, a low stone building with three cells with heavy bars, and a stable. A World Without Heroes After leaving Flet, Jason and Rachel found Ferrin with his head in a sack and body buried just outside of Carning. Jason and Rachel helped Ferrin and continued onward toward Carning. The next day the group reached the farmlands on the outskirts of town, they paid a man going into town a drooma to take the group in his wagon. Once in the town, Ferrin led Jason and Rachel into a tavern to order a hearty lunch. It was here where Jason encountered Tad and Kale, who tried to abduct Jason at knifepoint. Ferrin intervened, however, and struck Kale in the neck and Tad on the head, but not before Kale cut Ferrin's arm just above the elbow, spilling his identity as a displacer. Constable Wornser and two men with bandoleers and crossbows entered the tavern. Tad claimed Ferrin attacked when he and Kale were trying to enjoy a drink. A bald man present in the room claimed also, but that Tad may have first pulled a knife on Jason. Wornser had Rachel, Jason, Ferrin, and Tad in the lockup to await trial. When it was reported that Kale had died, Ferrin mentioned how they would receive the death sentence after the trial. Ferrin also explained that Kale and Tad may have been recruited by Maldor as evident by his new arm and maybe his mismatched eyes unless his eyes were already mismatched, he probably had one eye traded for a displacer eye. That night Ferrin had devised a plan to escape. Jason would moan as if in a bad dream, while Ferrin would take out the guard in a non-lethal way. The plan worked, allowing Ferrin to grab the guards keys, and then unlock the cell he and Jason were in, and the cell Rachel was in. They quickly got their supplies back after sparing Tad's life. They knocked out another guard, stole some crossbows, and left the lockup. The trio found a stable with horses and began to find suitable ones. The stableman, Herrick, came out and saw Jason, asking what he was doing, Jason responded in a pathetically dreamy voice saying how he loved to his favorite animal, horses, and that he could read their minds. Ferrin then popped out with his head in his hands, warning that Jason would take the stableman's head like he took his. Ferrin then dispatched of the stableman, sending him into an unconscious state. The trio left with horses and had a man return them after paying him eight drooma. The trio then went on their way towards Trensicourt. Category:Locations